I Can't Take It Anymore
by Parvulissula
Summary: Some cussing...I'm actually not ignoring the entire car wreck thing for once...LL
1. Default Chapter

I can't take it anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own them :'( lol

Author's Note: I can't stand Luke acting this way in the show! Argh. *deep breath* It will get better next season. *crosses fingers and knocks on wood* OW! that kinda hurt. Anyway- Sorry so short.

~*~

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai forced cheer into her voice.

Luke grunted in acknowledgement of her presence.

"Um, I'll take a sprinkled one today with my coffee."

Luke grunted and nodded, pouring the coffee and putting the donut on a plate.

"Damn it Luke! I can't take this anymore! You were my best friend, you were my god, I loved you, you were the reason I got up in the morning and now all I can get out of you is a grunt because of a stupid fight and I stupidly overreacted!"

Luke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

*Oh my God, I said I love him. Geez, I think it's true.* Lorelai's head was spinning and a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. She regained most of her composure and followed him into the kitchen where he was sitting on a stool with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "Luke?" He didn't look up at her, or even move. "Luke, I'm sorry."

This time he looked up at her, "Did you mean it?"

"I'm sorry? Yes I'm sorry we got in this stupid fight; I'm sorry Jess reminds me of Chris; I'm sorry I blew up at you and told you to go to hell; I'm sorry."

"That's not what I meant. I now you're sorry. Did you mean what you said in the diner?"

She nodded, "Every word."

He put his head back in his hands; He didn't know what to do. After all this time of dreaming she had finally said it and he had no idea how to react.

~*~

Sorry so short, just wanted a divider between this chapter and the next. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

I can't take it anymore- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making any money.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone who reviewed! I was hoping to get this out A LOT sooner but after the kitchen bit I couldn't think of any more and I thought that you guys would lynch me if I posted a chapter that short! Oh yeah- I've got a question: Does anyone go to Neopets here? Yeah, that lil' kids site…lol. If ya do let me know.

~*~

"I've screwed up royally now" Luke shook his head in his hands.

"Why do you say that?"  Lorelai asked sympathetically

"These past couple of days have been hell for me, not talking you, not listening your crazy stories about your crazy life. And I brought it upon myself because I wanted to distance myself from you if you were going to be pissed off at me and I never thought that you could love me. And now here I am, being a jackass trying not to get hurt but hurting you without really realizing it and right now I hate myself for hurting you because that's the last thing I ever wanted to do." Luke spoke to the ground.

Lorelai smiled as a couple of tears trailed down her cheeks and she put her hand on Luke's shoulder, "Luke, that is the most I've ever heard you say at one time; and it's also the longest I've ever heard it take for someone to say 'I love you too' without actually saying it."

Luke looked up, "You have no idea how much I love you."

Lorelai crouched down and put her hands on his cheeks and led his face to hers, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. "I've got _some_ idea." Lorelai smiled, as they pulled apart.

~*~

Lorelai walked into the living room carrying a paper cup of coffee from Luke's with a wispy smile and a far away look on her face.

"Hey Mom. Good to see you finally went to Luke's by yourself." Rory greeted from the couch.

"Uh huh." Lorelai said distantly as she sat down on a chair in the living room.

"What did you do?" Rory asked accusingly.

"Huh?"

"You've got that, 'I-did-something-I-can't-believe-I-did-and-it-was-probably-slutty' look. What did you do?"

"I sort of yelled at Luke and told him I loved him."

"What?!" Rory said excitedly.

"I got mad that he was just grunting and I wanted the old Luke back and I accidentally said that I love him but then I realized that I meant it and we kind of kissed in the kitchen." Lorelai smiled.

Rory attacked her mother in a hug on the chair, "So you guys are okay now?"

Lorelai nodded, "I'd say we're more than okay."

"That's great!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is." Lorelai smiled happily.

~*~

Alright, I'm all out of ideas for this one…so help me out here, or this is it. Review please. Sorry it's REALLY short.


End file.
